


Innocent Fun Turned Fatal

by Icanus, Root_and_Shaw



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Not Serious, Sorry Not Sorry, shade is the shadow demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanus/pseuds/Icanus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_and_Shaw/pseuds/Root_and_Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me and a couple friends being stupid<br/>Please don't take this seriously<br/>Starts with a Threesome, then a ten year olds b-day party to the death of everyone but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Fun Turned Fatal

Oberyn’s chest was heaving from exhaustion. He had just finished. Cersei was laying on the top of Jaime in a similar state. Suddenly the door burst open and out comes Tywin. He ripped off his shirt and announced  
“My turn!”  
Cersei and Oberyn laughed hysterically  
“You’re too old. Now get out before I whip you.”  
“I would like that very much.”  
Oberyn grabs his ‘special’ whip and makes his way towards Tywin but before he could reach him Tywin grabbed a crossbow and shoots him between the eyes. As Oberyn’s head explodes Tywin pulls out his own ‘very special whip’ and heads towards the bed. Jaime leaps to his feet and pulls his ‘very special sword’ Tywin takes this as an attack, so he drops the crossbow and grabs Widow’s Wail lunging at Jaime slicing his hand clean off. Jaime wails in pain as he runs for the corner to sulk. Tyrion suddenly crawls out from under the bed and grabs the dropped crossbow and shoots Tywin once just under his left ribs and then once again straight through his heart. Cersei lets out a mighty roar. As she opens her legs two hands grab her ankles and a shadow baby propels itself out of her body. Once the shadow baby is exorcised from Cersei her body falls limp, she too is now dead. 

Ten years later… 

Today everyone was celebrating because it was Shade’s tenth birthday. Everyone in the seven kingdoms was invited but that didn’t stop shade from being sad. His father Tyrion had left them three years ago to the day, ran away to Essos with no warning. Don’t get Shade wrong he likes his new stepdad. Ramsay has always been nice to Shade but sometimes at night he can hear his mother Sansa and Ramsay yelling and screaming. Ramsay was the one who organized the whole party. He even invited Margaery, Sansa girlfriend. Yes Sansa was married to Ramsay and yes she had a girlfriend, they had an open relationship. Pigeon Pie was the cake and being the dick that he is, Joffrey snuck a piece of it and when Ramsay saw this he poisoned his drink. After a large amount of exaggerated coughing Joffrey was dead on the floor.  
“Time to light the candles” Ramsay announced to everyone.  
Because Ramsay wanted the cake to be so special he decided to light the candles with wildfire. Sadly the cake was too heavy on the right side a fell straight onto Margaery. She happened to be wearing a very flammable dress and was on fire immediately which lit everyone around her on fire. Tommen went out of the room to grab a fire extinguisher but he saw Margaery’s body hit the ground lifeless so he turned around and walked out the window. Tommen had been secretly in love with Margaery but he would never say anything because everyone knew how in love she and Sansa were. Shade was so shocked by all the death that he ran out the door.  
Later that night…  
Sansa couldn’t stand Ramsay after he unintentionally killed Margaery so she came up with a plan to get her revenge. It took weeks but it was finally time to put her plan to action. Shade was still missing and Ramsay had tried to find him but if a shadow demon doesn’t want to be found you won’t find him. Ramsay is currently on their bed getting ready to go to sleep when Sansa walks in from the bathroom in the sexiest lingerie she owned and said  
"I want to tie you up"  
Ramsay couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t often that Sansa was dominant but when she was, Ramsay was always satisfied with the result. So being a good sub be obeyed Sansa’s every command. She tied him to a kitchen chair. She scratches him a lot, he is now drenched in blood. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, not that he did, but then she left the room. He heard barking and wondered what she was doing. She brings in on of their many mastiffs, Ramsay thinks it’s Charlie but he can’t be sure.  
"This is for Margaery"  
Sansa yells and releases the hound. The dog launched at Ramsay’s face as he was eaten alive.  
Sansa was now the only remaining person in Westeros.


End file.
